Midori Haruno
Midori Haruno (春の緑, Haruno Midori) is a genin of Konohagakure. After overcoming his nervousness and entering the Academy, Midori excelled in all of his courses and was touted as a genius. Despite all of his successes he still struggles with feeling afraid and inadequate. He was assigned to the genin squad Team 5 and hopes to be a great shinobi. Many believe that he could be the Hokage eventually. Midori is one of the few Haruno left alive that are direct descendants of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Background ---- Midori was born during the day on May 21st to an Uchiha-Haruno couple. He has spent all of his life surrounded by scrolls of jutsu's and different fighting styles, and has always wanted to become a ninja. However his fear (having grown up reading about all the things to be afraid of) kept him from joining the academy. One day while walking he encountered a great ninja, who encouraged him to overcome his fears, and Midori enrolled in the academy, excelling through his hard work and determination. Due to his quiet upbringing, louder noises tend to catch Midori by surprise, unsettling the small boy more than most people. This sensitivity, along with his increased reading skills often allowed him to excel in classes, although his success could also be credited to his pure drive to keep up with his classmates, and then surpass them. After many sleepless nights and bruises, he graduated from the academy, top of his class.He’s allowed himself to grow, and has even become the pupil of two sages. His time away helped his intelligence expand far beyond any other genin would normally have. He aspires to become one of the strongest ninja, and stop harm from coming to innocents. Personality ---- Midori has two different sides to his personality. A part of him is frightened by most things. He likes to avoid his problems if he can, and would rather read a book on how to do something instead of actually doing it first. He likes to be prepared (sometimes overly so), and hates not knowing all there is to the story. He's not a coward however, and is faithful to his friends and ways. He rises to the occasion and can be a leader if the situation calls for it, but generally avoids doing so. Often times, Midori is easily frightened, leading to numerous pranks from peers whom find his ailment humorous. He has displayed a prominent fear of the dark, most likely stemming from an incident when he was younger. However, Midori has been shown to rise to the occasion whenever the moment calls for such. He is loyal, and will often challenge those who belittle his friends and mentors. He places those around him in high esteem, seeing himself as weaker and insignificant when compared to most. He thinks of himself as weak, and often overworks his body in trying to "catch up" to his peers, despite having far surpassed others. It is not that Midori does not recognize his own skill and ability, simply that his accomplishments are irrelevant whenever shown alongside his classmates. While being afraid is a huge part of Midori's personality, he also has numerous other qualities that he hopes to make sure are known. He is described by all who meet him as determined, often times overworking himself. He is more mature than those around him, and focused whenever a mission is assigned. He is a believer in the practice of mindfulness whenever a large problem presents itself in his life. He prefers to focus on only one thing at a time. This tends to help him learn things faster than most his age, however he will often forego food and even sleep whenever a problem is particularly difficult. Despite his isolated upbringing, Midori is extremely kind and caring, often times goes very much out of his way to help others, even if the task is unwanted and dangerous. He is easily annoyed by incompetence and carelessness, and when angered, develops a very scary tone that frightens most of his teammates (and on occasion, his sensei). He has shown to be cold in his comments made towards people. This is in part due to his appearance, as he often has to be harsher in order for his point to be delivered. Appearance ---- Midori bears a striking resemblance to Sakura Haruno, with fair skin, light green eyes, and bright pink hair. He keeps his hair rather short, however he grows out his bangs, likening his resemblance to Sakura further. He wears a red forehead protector across his brow, with his bangs falling over it most often. He is most often seen with the a fitting red shirt that is sleeveless, however it is shown that he has a short sleeved mesh underneath with red endings. He wears pale green pants with a light tan pouch attached to his hip where he keeps his shuriken and kunai, as well as medicine and various other ninja tools. When one looks into the bag, it is surprisingly organized, making it easier for him to reach all tools in an instant should the moment require. He also has dark blue shoes with open toes, and has his left lag wrapped in bandages with a single dark blue ribbon around him. This is an homage to his Uchiha lineage. The most notable thing about Midori’s outfit (and possibly the most symbolic) is a rope made of soft fabric that wraps around his upper body. This is a comfort thing, most often helping calm his nerves by subconsciously reminding Midori of a hug. While the rope helps with nerves, it also decreases his agility while offering cover to some of his most vital organs (lungs, heart, etc.).Whenever Midori remove the rope, it is both symbolic, and logical. His agility will increase significantly, swapping protection and comfort for fluidity and possibilities. The rope also has a “blossom” seal on it. Midori will throw the rope away from his body or set it in front of his enemy without regarding the seal, and then teleport back to it whenever his enemy is close. Abilities ---- Chakra Control and Physical Prowess After Sakura, chakra control and brute strength became a huge signature for the Haruno clan, and is heavily practiced by those in her lineage. As he worked closely with heavy scrolls and secret information, he was trained from a young age to possess overwhelming strength and chakra control. Through exercise and training, Midori already possesses tremendous raw strength. By focusing chakra to the his hands or feet, Midori attains "monstrous strength". This is done by releasing the stored chakra onto the target with pinpoint timing. As a genin, Midori is capable of delivering two completely devastating blows a day (3 if he is willing to risk his life). These devastating blows, if landed on an opponent can be deadly,and if the blow hits the ground, it turns into an area of effect attack(in a 20 foot diameter) capable of throwing his enemy about. Without full power, Midori can normally create small fissures capable of crumbling walls and breaking bones normally. Midori is also capable of running chakra throughout his body in order to improve his resistance to crushing blows. Before CES, Midori is noted to already have amazing strength, harmful to anyone on the receiving end of his attacks. As shown in his battle with the Rat Sage Summon, Midori is capable of launching his targets far enough away that he has time to focus and recover chakra. He can lift large ruins and pry the mouth of snakes Combat Being Taijutsu heavy, Midori has crafted his own style of fighting that revolves around his enhanced flexibility and monstrous strength. Midori’s style of fighting been described as incredibly graceful, similar to an acrobatic routine (with lots of flips and bends that serve as both showy and useful). He is capable of changing the trajectory of his blows mid-swing, and of turning a punch into a kick on a whim. He is also able to change and manipulate the way his body moves midair if need be. His increased agility also allows him to easily defend, dodge, and counter. Most often his tactic depends on quick, hard blows, and a retreat. Very rarely does Midori remain close to his opponent when he is not attacking, and is constantly prepared to go on the defensive. Being incredibly light and nimble on his feet, and his control over his body allows him to dodge blows rather easily, as well as allow his attacks to come to a stop on a whim. His tactic is to deal the most damage with as few punches as possibly. He will attack, then retreat, but give his opponent little to no time to recover. Due to his enhanced strength, Midori is capable of using a very aggressive and external fighting style, designed to cause varying damage to the battlefield around the use. Midori can use this as an offensive, sending waves of the battlefield at his opponents, or as a defense, using the ground to block himself from long to close-range attacks. Midori heavily uses this style, channeling chakra through his feet and hands effortlessly in order to create obstacles between him and his opponent. He also turns these obstacles in weapons, punching or kicking them to send them at his opponents. Ninjutsu Midori has shown to be proficient in contemporaneous ninjutsu, being able to perform two jutsu's together (such as a clone and a substitution), a signature technique of his former sensei Yamazaru. He also mastered a vast majority of D and E techniques before graduation, and mastered the remainder afterwards. Medical Ninjutsu Midori is well versed in medical ninjutsu. He is capable of healing, and due to his meticulous an careful nature very rarely is a scar left behind. Midori is also has a strong grasp of standard medicine, being capable of concocting antidotes and salves of plenty. By mixing certain plants with different properties, he's capable of making topical salves that will react with chakra to speed up the healing process of whoever the ointment is applied to. Intelligence While in the academy, Midori was ranked the top in his class, so much so that when he graduated he was excused for a year after he put in a request. He has an extremely analytical mind, and is a confirmed genius. Midori is capable of picking apart his enemies technique and adjusting his own to either overpower or withstand his opponents. Midori has been shown to analyze the people from single or continued interactions and judge the intent behind their actions, such as when he used his previous interaction with Chukode to deduce that the poison in the room at the first part of their exams was not deadly. He is able to pick up on subtle things in which his opponents hint at, as well as the environment around him, turning even the slightest of weaknesses into an advantage. He also is able to grasp concepts easier than most, being able to correctly master contemporaneous ninjutsu on his own, create his Numbered Heavenly Methods, and Chakra Enhanced Strength after only two tries in his training with his former sensei to correctly execute a devastating Chakra Enhanced Blow. Sensitive Hearing Due to Midori's quiet upbringing, he has developed a sensetivity that works to both his advantage and disadvantage. Until his chunin examsn it is never a prominent feature but he has shown to be able to pinpoint people in even when they have been obscured even from the sound of their breath. In some instances whenever he is extremely focused Midori can hear the heartbeats of other people. Because of this sensitivity, he is also easily scared by loud noises. But he is also uses this to his advantage. ---- Pre-Introduction It is heavily implied that Midori was not well known around both his clan, and his town. He was part of a branch of Haruno’s who were direct descendants of the Haruno/Uchiha bloodline. They were bookkeepers for the information about Konoha. He has stated several times that due to the type of information they were required to handle, this branch of Haruno’s were required to learn a unique style of taijutsu, as well as enhanced blows to defend the information, and flee. He had a quiet upbringing, not knowing hardship and having a well established relationship between him and his parents. He would often attend work with both his parents, and even take on his own responsibilities. Because of his expanded times in the archives of Konohagakure, Midori became well versed in every clan there was, and began to take notes of certain people. He began to keep a small "library" of every ninja in the village that he refers to as his archives. Each one carefully notes the techniques of others, as well as strengths and weaknesses. After a brief interaction with Tsunade, Midori begins to yearn to become strong like she was. He enrolls in the academy, and quickly excels. He became top of his class due to his constant studies while growing up, and became a proficient user of advanced techniques above his ranking level. Undocumented 3 Months After Graduating from the Ninja Academy, Midori was granted 1 year leave in order to discover and perfect an art form in which he was actively developing. He was allowed to leave with his parents, who would be in charge of monitoring him). It is during this time that he made the Ten Methods of Heavenly Escapes(天遁十法, "Tenton Jūhō", VIZ; "Cherry Blossom Paper Tags") of which he is the sole user. Reading a scroll about Yamazaru's techniques, he also began to study Contemporaneous Jutsu, becoming skilled in the art. Miori also began to work on the concepts for his Numbered Ten Methods of Heaven. After returning to Konohagakure, he immediately went under the tutelage of Yamazaru Sarugami. Yamazaru Arc After a brief time of travelling on the road with Yamazaru, Midori begins to express a profound interest in Medical Ninjutsu, and is thus trained to on how to use his strength and chakra in better synchronization. Yamazaru displays the full result of CES if applied correctly by turning an 8 foot boulder into dust with a single punch. This is when the strength of Midori is first seen, as he is incorrect in his release of chakra and still capable of splitting the boulder in half. After a slight correction on his release, Midori is successful and his training with Yamazaru continues. After a while longer on the road, Midori and Yamazaru encounter an Akatsuki member by the name of Daikokuten. Midori would later find out that Yamazaru was not taking him to train, but rather tracking down his old accomplice. After the Akatsuki member insinuates a relationship between mentor and student, a fight ensues in which Midori takes on a rat summon. The fight was never fully shown, but it is implied that the young Haruno was capable of holding his own against the summoned rat, as a tuft of the creatures hair is seen on Midori's small trophy shelf. Chunin Exams The Chunin exams in which Midori takes part in have special circumstances, allowing Midori to take part in the exams as a solo competitor. During the first part of the exams, Midori remains in the back of classroom, and when seats are assigned for the exams, he is already correctly seated (hinting at his superior analytical skills). Once poison fills the room, Midori holds his breath while he lets his mind deduce the intent behind the test. He was the first of his class to discover that the poison wasn't toxic at all, as well as the first to deduce that in order to pass, he would have to give up the "antidote" to his neighbor. After a small lecture from Chukode, Midori is passed through to the second part with the new assignment of developing a hate for losing (as he was very much fine if he had not passed the second part of his exams) aswell as keeping an eye on his old friend Mowa Sozo, who is also a student of Chukode. While on the boat, he is confronted by Mowa, who tries to tempt him to go off the boat with the others. Since Midori is keeping a careful eye on Mowa, he places a tag on the males collar in order to later find him in the exams and keep him from getting hurt. Once the second part of the exams ensues, Midori creates intangible clones of himself with alterations in order to confuse any who might be tracking him. He is once again confronted by an old friend by he name of Marasaki. She attacks him over a small feud of which they had a falling out. Midori tricks her into attacking the one that looks most like the original Midori, only to reveal that one of the altered ones is the real Midori (this is Midori's first display of contemperoneous ninjutsu as he applies a clone and a transformation), and is able to knock her out with a single blow from the back. He continues through the rest of stage two with little problems. He is noted to have the largest pool of chakra left, and the least amount of damage to himself. Midori Haruno vs. Mowa Sozo Once he completes the second part of the exams, Midori is distressed to discover that there will be a preliminary held, as there were too many people who passed the second exams. His fight is the first, and he is pit against Mowa. Midori, who suffers from a fear of embarrassment, urges his friend to withdraw, as the fight would be unfair. He notes that Mowa looks severely drained and in bad shape, and that he would hate for Mowa to be embarassed by losing the match so quickly. When Mowa responds with insults to both him and his sensei, Midori uses the tag he placed on Mowa at the beginning of the second stage in order to keep him safe to get behind Mowa and attack. Midori is succesful in damaging Mowa's arm with a punch, and dodges a blow from the male using his teachings from Chukode. When shuriken are thrown at him, Midori uses his chakra enhanced strength to create a barrier between him and Mowa, then launches said barrier towards Mowa. He then employs the tag once again to lock Mowa in a hold, leaving the male to either either withdraw, or be crushed by the rock. When Mowa chooses to sacrifice them both for the sake of not losing to him, Midori's anger boils over and he stops the boulder (eliminating one of the clones in the process) and proceeds to slam his (now former) friend into the ground with CES, damaging his internal organs heavily. An exploitation of the jinchuriki's chakra allows a single clone to remain and deliver a single blow to Midori's forehead protector, breaking it in the process. Midori notes that while Mowa may have succeeded in hurting Midori, he was a failure as a ninja. Despite being the victor, almost everyone congratulates Mowa for his brave fight, and Midori's distance between himself and others grows larger. He imagines a high wall, coming in between him and everyone else, and even pities anyone who dares to try and climb or break through it. His friendship with Mowa is officially ended when he ignores the others apology for what was said. Preperation Months There is a three month period between the second stage of the exams and the third stage of which Midori is allowed to further his techniques and grow stronger for his final exams. A peek into Midori's home shows that he has kept the broken headband as well as some other trophies from his battles. He states that he has not forgiven Mowa for trying to sacrifice both of them rather than taking the loss, and notes that the others apology was "pitiful". He also notes that since Chūkode has not started his training, Midori has taken to training himself. He imagines that the wall between him and others has gotten even higher, blocking out even his friend's Unkei and Bekon out. Trivia ---- *The name "Midori"(緑), literally translates into the word "Green", a significance amongst his bloodline. He is the first to be born with bright green eyes, unlike his mother and father, who have grey eyes. *Midori loves to do origami, and is often working on large and intricate sculptures, some of which he will sell for extra money. *Midori will leave small paper sculptures of samurai on a battlefield in which he has fought. *Midori is a confirmed gay character. *Midori's favorite: **Color is Pink **His favorite phrase is "Courage is being afraid, but continuing on anyhow." and his favorite word is "Strength" 強さ.